Traditional remote user authentication schemes, such as username and password, pose a serious threat to the security of users and providers of online services such as retail, financial, and the like. Most current authentication systems assign or allow users to choose a unique username that may be used for an extended period of time. In addition, users tend to employ the same username and, in many cases, the same password for many different websites, online accounts, and systems.